


Judge Judy Norton Anti Virus

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Judge Judy Norton Anti Virus

Sheeno Estavo was to go get a ultralorde figure but Jimbles Norton Anti Virus don't want to. Sheeno Estavo said "Jimbles you don't ever let me do fun." Jimbles Norton Anti Virus retorted "Cause I smart and y'your dumbus." Sheeno Estavo was VERY ANGRY!!! Sheeno go to home and went to seethe in anger. "I'm going to form into Ultralord!!!!" Sheeno Estavo goes to Jimbles Norton Anti Virus. Judge Judy Norton Anti Virus open door for Sheeno in not a thing but a bikini bottom, exposing boob. Sheeno Estavo stares at Judge Judy Norton Anti Virus with HARD DONG and get horn knee for Jimbles Norton Anti Virus mother. "Hello Sheeno Estavo! I have tit out for milk. Please drink." Sheeno reach out his hard dong and remembered his Sheen Peen was the ultralorde figure all along. Sheeno went home instead of fucking Jimbles mom as hard as fucking possible and went to kill Jimbles Norton Anti Virus.

 


End file.
